deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Sabatino
| DOB=Unknown | birthplace=New York City, NY, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0754589/ }} Joe Sabatino is one of the episodic actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of a detective. Biography 'Life' Born and raised in Commack, a suburb of NYC, Joe Sabatino grew up the youngest of 3 children; who were ruled by a strong and funny Italian mother whose word was law and carried absolute power. Enjoying a wonderful and exciting childhood, Joe attained both his mother and fathers' great sense of humor and optimistic "glass is half full" view on life. After graduating High School, Joe attended James Madison University "JMU", in Harrisonburg Virginia, where he played football for the "JMU" Dukes. Looking to expand his interests, Joe studied the diverse disciplines of show business when he enrolled in theatre, film and television courses. After graduating from James Madison he was scouted by various NFL teams, namely the NY Jets, Washington Redskins and the Houston Oilers. Looking once again to expand his options, Joe looked overseas and was successfully recruited to play professional football for the Torino Jaguars of Turin, Italy. After living in Europe for a couple of years and appearing in a few television commercials and talk shows as an American football player living in Italy, Joe decided to return to the United States to chase his true passion which was acting. 'Career' Over the past 2 decades, Joe has had and continues to pursue his acting career on the stage and screen. He just completed a new pilot for CBS Television starring Dennis Quaid, Michael Chiklis and Carrie-Anne Moss. Playing opposite Michael Chiklis he portray's, mob tough guy "Vic Borelli." Some of his other recent credits include; guest starring on "Necessary Roughness," "24," "Greek," "Raising The Bar," "Prison Break," "Cold Case," "CSI" and "Desperate Housewives," just to name a few. Also, you might have seen Joe on Steven Bochco's famed "N.Y.P.D Blue" as Officer John Mackey, "The Young and The Restless" as Joe Pendelton or as mafia tough guy, Miller, on "General Hospital". Sabatino also played in Warner Brothers' "The Ring," Universal Studio's "Time Cop 2," or in Joel Schumacher's Batman movies opposite Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tommy Lee Jones and Jim Carrey. Constantly reinventing himself, Joe has shifted gears and now wears the "Producer's" hat. He has partnered with Sony/ NBC Universal as Co-Executive Producer on "Necessary Roughness," a sports drama, which aired on USA Television July 2011 to rave reviews and unheard of television ratings. After the "NR - pilot" debuted it received an extraordinary pick-up of 11 additional episodes. With a wonderful first season "Necessary Roughness" was picked up for a second season where the network gave his team a total of 16 episodes to produce. Successfully they just completed season 2 and look forward to an exciting season 3. Along with his wonderful fortune Joe is in development with his second television series at Sony. To keep his busy schedule and career moving forward Joe has just founded "Comac Studio's" which is scheduled to produce eight films over the next ten years. In 2014, he has been cast on Devious Maids. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 2 Cast